


mystic messenger onehsots

by softseven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Non binary mc, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im not good at kisses but i will try, probably wont do much angst, trans girl mc, trans guy MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseven/pseuds/softseven
Summary: mystic messenger one-shots with trans mc
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The one where it rains (Saeyoung)

As the first pellets of rain hit him, he can already see the arrogant smile grow on Saeyoung’s face. He had warned Mc that it was most likely going to rain and that maybe they should bring an umbrella, but Mc had been confident that it wasn’t going to rain, so he said they didn’t need one. As soon as they had gone outside, Saeyoung kept making comments about it, and Mc had just been telling him it wasn’t going to rain, just as it started to rain, maybe he should just listen to Saeyoung next time. 

“Oh, what’s that? Rain? Who could have ever seen that coming?” Saeyoung asks, looking around with mock surprise.

Mc rolls his eyes, he should have just taken an umbrella, he knows how annoying Saeyoung can be when he’s right. “Don’t be annoying, you know the weather forecast isn’t always right.”

“Yes maybe so. But, your incredibly smart boyfriend is right I would say the majority of the time.” Saeyoung smirks.

Mc smiles at him, deciding at that moment to just go along with it. “God seven, please forgive me for my sins.” 

Saeyoung pauses for a moment, looking like he is trying to get into the character of God seven. “Tell me, what are your sins? I must know how bad they are, so I can decide if I can just forgive you, or if you must do something to get forgiveness.” 

Mc takes a deep breath, trying to look at Saeyoung as dramatically as possible. “So, My boyfriend Saeyoung-”

“Ah, Yes. saeyoung Choi, the most handsome and intelligent man, probably not just in the country, maybe just in the whole world. Go on.” Saeyoung says, motioning with his hands for him to continue.

Mc has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he’s not gonna admit that he agrees with him. “Yes, Him.” Mc nods. “He had told me that it was gonna rain, but I didn't believe it.”

“Are you telling me what I think you are?” Saeyoung asks, with a shocked expression.

“Yes. I knew he was most likely right, but I didn't listen to my boyfriend just on the chance that I would be right.” Mc says, placing a hand over his heart.

“This is shocking, Mc,” Saeyoung says, and Mc can tell he’s trying to hold back his laughter as he talks. “I knew that it would be bad but I had no idea that it would be this bad, I don’t know if I can forgive you for this one.”

“Oh, but please God seven,” Mc says wrapping his arms around Saeyoung, smiling when his face goes as bright as his hair. 

“Oh well. I suppose since you’ve asked so nicely.” Saeyoung starts

“Does that mean you can forgive me?” Mc asks with a smile, loving that he can still fluster him.

“I will, but you must do something first,” Saeyoung says.

“And what's that?” Mc asks, glancing at his lip.

“You must kiss your boyfriend in the rain,” Saeyoung says. “And you must dance with him in the rain. Once you do that I will forgive you. But I have to go now, nice talking to you”

“That’s easy, but…”

“But?” Saeyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You just have to catch me first,” Mc says and before Saeyoung can even react to what he said, Mc pulls his arms away from him and sprints away from him, laughing as he does.

“That’s not fair!” Saeyoung shouts at him with a pout.

Mc turns around to look at him, stopping running as he does, almost falling because of how fast he had been running but he had been able to keep himself on his feet. “And?” he asks with a grin.

“You should be careful,” Saeyoong says. “And come back here!”  
Mc loves that even now Saeyoung will tell him to be careful. “Thank you, babe. But nope.”

“Why?” Saeyoung asks, throwing his arms in the air in frustration, which only causes Mc’s grin to grow wider.

“Because you have to chase me!” Mc says.

“Okay, you’re on.” And even though there was some amount of distance between them because of how far away he had run, he could see the smirk on Saeyoung’s face.

Mc doesn’t say anything in response, he just turns around immediately running in the other direction, throwing his arms over his head to offer himself some kind of protection. He feels grateful for the headstart that he had managed to get because he knows that Saeyoung is faster than he is, and despite the headstart, he could still hear Saeyoung’s footsteps getting closer to him.

“Wait, I have to tell you something!” He shouts behind him, not stopping running for even a second.

“Wow! Did you think I would fall for that one?”

Mc quickly turns around to face him. “Maybe?” he shouts back with a shrug before turning back around.

“Sonic boost!” Saeyoung shouts, and now his footsteps are much louder.

“What-” Mc starts but he interrupts my arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him backward.

“Mc I got you!” Saeyoung says gleefully, and as Mc pretends that he’s trying to get out of his arms, Saeyoung pulls him back into his chest and manages to lift him, Mc giggles as his legs lift into the air.

“Okay, okay, you got me. You can put me down now.” Mc says trying to turn around and look at him, but he isn’t able to.

“Fine,” Saeyoung says, and Mc can tell that he’s pouting.

As Saeyoung puts him down, Mc immediately turns around to face him, and he was right he is pouting. “I couldn’t kiss you like that.”

“Then kiss me, you coward.”

Mc cocks his head to the side, a smirk crossing his face as he looks at his boyfriend, his eyes going from his eyes to his lips. Taking a step even closer to him, Mc wraps his arms around Saeyoung’s neck, while Saeyoung places his hand on Mc’s waist, trying to pull him even closer, which at this point is impossible. Mc leans in close, sees how flushed his face is, the way he can feel Saeyoung’s breath hitting his lips, and the way his red hair sticks to his forehead because of the rain.

And then he doesn’t waste any more time, he leans in even closer, and he kisses him. Saeyoung, of course, immediately kisses him back, and Mc can feel his smile in the kiss. Saeyoung’s lips feel kind of cold against his, but it doesn’t bother him much, and as he kisses him he can feel both of their lips starting to warm up. Mc can taste those potato chips that Saeyoung loves, but he also tastes sweet, he can faintly of the strawberries and cream that they had for dessert, which causes Mc to smile even wider against the kiss. 

After a couple of moments, that feel like they last a lifetime, he pulls away from the kiss but he doesn’t move his arms and neither does Saeyoung. He feels breathless as he smiles at Saeyoung, and from the look on his face, he feels the same. He can see a faint red tint over Saeyoung’s face, but he can feel his face blush which only causes Saeyoung to smile fondly at him.

“Wow.” Saeyoung breathes.

“Wow,” Mc repeats. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

Saeyoung nods, “Yeah, me too.”

Mc grins at him, removing his arms from around Saeyoung’s neck and stepping back a little, ignoring the confused look his boyfriend gives him as he does so. “Hmm, I think I owe you a dance, Mr. Choi,” Mc says, holding out his hand for Saeyoung to take.  
“I think that’s true,” Saeyoung says, stepping forward taking Mc’s hand, and as he does so Mc pulls his hand up to his lips and kisses Saeyoung’s knuckle, as he makes eye contact with him. Then Mc lets their hands fall between them, as he leads him back a bit.

“I’m not that great of a dancer,” Mc whispers.

“That’s okay,” Saeyoung responds, moving a bit of Mc’s hair away from his face. “I’ll take the lead on this one.”

Mc nods, as Saeyoung takes his other hands, and puts them around his, as Saeyoung’s arms wrap around Mc’s waist. And then they’re swaying back and forth, feeling almost like he’s dancing at a prom, but a thousand times better. Mc leans forward a bit until their foreheads are touching, Saeyoung’s hair is damp because of the rain, but Mc barely even notices. As they dance Mc can feel all of Saeyoung’s warmth, for some reason no matter how cold it is, he is always his hot water bottle. 

There’s no music, but he thinks that when he is dancing with Saeyoung he doesn’t need any music. Saeyoung very quickly removes his arms from Mc, but just as quickly as he did that he grabs Mc’s hand, and spins him around, which causes bursts of laughter, as Mc stumbles back into Saeyoung’s chest, which causes both of them to stumble back a little.

“Saeyoung?” Mc asks while they put their arms back in place.

“Mhm?”

“I love you,” Mc says.

“I love you too,” Saeyoung responds, somehow managing to pull Mc closer. “So much, okay?”

“I know.”

As they dance, the rain just starts to get even heavier, but it doesn’t bother either of them, it almost makes the whole thing more romantic when he thinks about it. When he thinks about it like that, he realizes that once Zen finds out about this he’’s most likely be jealous, and there is no way that Saeyoung won’t brag about this in the chat room. But he’s not gonna think about that right now, all he’s gonna think about is the way that his boyfriend is looking at him, and how it almost makes him feel like he can’t breathe.

“I think this is the best day ever.” Mc smiles.

“Hmm? I can make it even better.”

And before Mc can even question him, Saeyoung is leaning down and then he’s kissing him. As Mc kisses him back, he pulls his hands through Saeyoung’s hair. This one is a shorter kiss but it’s just as good, as he pulls back Mc is grinning even wider.

“You were right.” Mc smiles, reaching out his hand for Saeyoung to take. “We should probably head home soon, don’t want to risk getting a cold.”

Saeyoung nods, as he takes Mc’s hand in his, “Yeah, and if you got sick you’ll make me take care of you.”

Mc leans forward and kisses his cheek. “Of course I would, sweetheart.”

Saeyoung rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. As they start to make their way home Mc leans in closer to Saeyoung. It isn’t a long walk, because they hadn’t gotten too far from their house, well Saeyoung’s house, but it’s basically their house because of often Mc stays over.

“I still think it’s dumb that you have to speak Arabic to get into your house, babe,” Mc states, as they approach the house.

“Well my dear, perhaps you should be learning Arabic,” Saeyoung says with a wink, and Mc just shoves his arm and rolls his eyes, which causes Saeeyooung to laugh, as he does everything he needs to do to get in, Mc notes that when they move in together that he’s gonna have to try and convince his boyfriend to change some of that, which most likely won’t be an easy task.

“Is Saeran home?” Mc asks as they enter Saeyoung’s home, and close the door behind them.

“No,” Saeyoung responds, as he takes his jacket off, and then helps Mc with his. “He’s staying over at Yoosung’s tonight, apparently they’ve become pretty good friends recently.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I’m glad he’s making friends.” Mc says as he kicks his shoes and socks off.

“Me too.” Saeyoung agrees, as he basically dumps their jackets in a heap on the floor. “We can deal with that later. We should warm up.” 

Saeyoung walks up to the couch, and he grabs a blanket that was lying on it, and as he sits down he motions for Mc to join him. When Mc sits next to him, Saeyoung puts their blanket over them and mc leans his head on Saeyoung’s shoulder. 

“I’m tired.” Mc whispers.

“Then go to sleep.” Saeyoung whispers.

Mc doesn’t respond he just closes his eyes, he mutters to Saeyoung that he loves him, and just before he falls asleep he hears Saeyoung say it back.


	2. the one with the assassins (saeran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me over a month to write idk why? Its not the best but I'm kinda happy with it idk.

Mc shifts her position on the couch that she has everything, Gun? Check. Knives? Check. Lipstick? Check. Pepper spray? The posion Check. She has all the weapons in case the poison somehow goes wrong. She goes through this a couple of times before she feels satisfied that she has everything she needs. She opens the curtains ever so slightly to look through it without bringing any sort of attention to herself. Mc is only waiting for about five minutes before she sees her mark, or their mark she supposes enters the building. He's hosting some kind of charity event, Mc scoffs at just the idea, and she wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't even know what the charity is. He comes in with a woman clutching onto each of his arms, the poor things they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into, they don't know what he's really like. Hell, no one knows the truth about him; the only people who know what goes on behind closed doors are Mc and her agency.

She sighs as she glances down at her watch; he's late. Her boss had told her that he was the best in business and that she couldn't risk starting without him; she feels bitter because he can't be that good, and besides, she's not good, she's excellent. She has every mind to just go in there and do this without him, but fearing repercussion from her boss has her hesitating.

Suddenly there are two quick knocks on the door and a long silence followed by another knock; that's him, finally. Mc turns around as the door opens; he has a smug look on his face. She wishes she could punch it off; he winks at her as he leans against the wall by the door as he lets it close.

"Saeran," Mc says, not pretending that she isn't annoyed at him as she glares at him. "You're late."

Saeran rolls his eyes, "Yeah, and?"

She has to stop herself from screaming at him when he says that. Does he just not care? If she didn't care so much about this job, she would have just refused to work with him; he has to be the most infuriating person she's ever had the displeasure to work with.

"Yeah, and? Are you fucking kidding me?" she asks, anger rising in her voice, as she walks towards, stabbing her finger into his chest. "Maybe you should start caring about this, or maybe you should just leave; I don't work with slackers."

"I was barely late," Saeran says, crossing his arms. "You know we can stay here and fight all you want, but I'm pretty sure we have a job to do, sweetheart.

"Ugh, fine." she says, "But don't call me sweetheart; that's the only warning I'll give you, Choi."

Saeran grins at her and moves his head to the side with a confused look, "Hmm, is there something wrong? Why can't I call my wife pet names."

Wife? What the hell does he think he's saying, is he drunk or something? She stares at him, hoping that he'll laugh and tell her that it's just a joke, but he doesn't.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demands. "I think I would know if I married someone like you."

"Yeah, you definitely would remember marrying someone as handsome as me," Saeran says with a wink, and Mc swears she'll lose it if he winks at her again. "Didn't the agency tell you? They want us to pretend to be a couple."

Oh shit. Mc takes a step back in shock; why did it have to be Saeran? Like, really, out of all the people they could have chosen for her to be married to, they pick him out of everyone? She wonders if she did something that annoyed the boss or a higher up, which was their cruel way of punishing her.

"Oh," she says. "I-"

Saeran laughs, "Wow, you're speechless; I can't say I've seen this happen."

"You better not be lying to me or i-" 

"I'm not." Saeran cuts her off, rolling his eyes. "What makes you think I wanna pretend to be your husband? I just happen to be more professional than you apparently, dear."

Mc smile, "If you were professional, you wouldn't have been late, now would you have, honey?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you're gonna need this," Saeran says as he holds out a wedding ring, and she can see a matching one on his finger; she sighs, but she doesn't complain and just puts it on. "Anyway, is the mark here yet?"

"Yeah. He arrived just before you got here." Mc nods as she finally looks at what Saeran is wearing, he's wearing a real suit, and she has to admit that holy shit, he's really handsome. 

"Shall we?" Saeran asks as he holds out his hand for her to take; she doesn't say anything; she just takes his hand; his hands are hot. "You look beautiful. Red is definitely your colour."

Mc turns away a little and smiles as she locks the door behind her. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Wow, was that a compliment?" Saeran teases, but she turns to look at him. He's smiling; she's gonna have to ignore the way her cheek flushes. 

"Yeah, because you're my husband now, apparently."

Saeran makes a noise of agreement, but he doesn't respond verbally. There isn't silence for too long; the house wasn't too far away from the gala event, so it doesn't take them long to get there. She does feel a little anxious as they give the guy by the door their invasion, but they're let in without any bother.

Mc scans the room quietly, but there is no sight of him. "I can't see him." she sighs.

Saeran's looks around the room before he sighs as well, "Me neither."

"Okay." She says as she starts to pull him towards a waiter that serving champagne. "Let's get a drink. We need to blend in."

"And I'm gonna have to be at least a little drunk, so I can stand talking to some of the people here," Saeran says, half-jokingly. 

"That too." Mc laughs, grinning as she spots one of the waiters with champagne; she drags Saeran towards him before he walks away. She keeps an eye out for the mark, or even for his date, as she grabs a glass and hands it to Saeran before grabbing one for herself and muttering thanks to the waiter.

"He should probably be around about here, so we just have to wait," Saeran notes through a sip, his fingers tapping against the glass.

Mc just nods, gripping her glass too tightly as her fingers scratch against it, she takes a deep breath, and she glances around the room again. When she comes up empty, she bites her lip before downing half the glass. Saeran grins at her, but it's a real grin; there's an emotion to it, Mc without thinking about it, she smiles back at him and winks.

"Wow," Saeran says. "You're cooler than I thought."

Mc tilts her head to almost pretend that the complement doesn't matter. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Plus, I figured it's gonna be a long night."

"Yeah." Saeran trails off as he looks behind him, seeming interested in whatever he's seeing, before Saeran looks back at her, except now he has this cocky grin and a glint in his eyes. "Hey, uh, don't make it too obvious, but look behind you."

Mc does just that, and she can immediately see what he was talking about. A man who looks like he's in his late fifties or early sixties is staring at her; he's not just starring at her; he's undressing her with his eyes, despite the wedding ring on his hand. And then they make eye contact, and he grins at her, and it almost looks like he's coming over to them.

"Gross," Mc says, disregarding the way he's looking at her is making her skin crawl. "I think he's coming over here.

Saeran looks up and immediately looks angry before looking back at her with a softer expression. "I have an idea; you're gonna have to trust me."

She bites her lip before nodding in agreement. She has no time to react before Saeran is pinning her against a wall. She has to take a deep breath so he can try and not think about his grip on her arms; before she can do anything or say anything, he's leaning in and then he's kissing her. Mc's shock only lasts for a couple of seconds before she kisses him and is grabbing his shirt to pull him closer.

He's a great kisser, fuck. Why does he have to be a good kisser? This doesn't feel like a fake kiss; it feels real. A part of her mind is suddenly forgetting about anything else that she should be doing instead as he moves his hands from her arms, and now he's gripping her waist. He has soft lips in a way she didn't expect, and her cheeks flush from the way his hair brushes against her forehead. It almost feels like a desperate kiss because if this is the last time she's gonna kiss him, she is gonna make it something that neither of them forgets.

When she pulls back, she almost kisses him again, but out of the corner of her eyes, she sees him, their mark. As she stares at him, Saeran turns around to see what she's looking at; their mark is already staring at her with a grin because he saw what happened. She gently taps at Saerans chest so that he'll move; he looks down at her, looking almost annoyed about being disturbed before he moves. She nods, dropping her glass, before taking his hand and leading him over.

He has a tight grip on his date's arm, and she has to stop herself from glaring at him, and the way he's looking at her makes her wanna throw up. "Wow, what a show you were putting on just there." 

"Yeah! You guys were really going at it." 

Mc scans over the woman for any sign of injuries; she doesn't see anything. Still, she figures that doesn't mean they aren't there, and she's pretty confident there will be one on her arm pretty soon because of the tight grip on it; when she looks at Saeran, it almost looks like he's doing the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess." Saeran laughs as he lets go of her hand and opts for the arm around the waist, so he can pull her closer. "Just wanted to make sure no one gets any funny ideas."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Mc smiles as she kisses his cheek. "He's just super protective."

"You can never be too careful with such valuable things, can you?" he says with a chuckle, and Mc feels Saeran's grip tighten.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Mc asks with a fake smile that almost hurts.

"Don't worry about that, honey," Saeran says as he kisses her hand, and even though it looks like he almost agrees with the mark, to her, it clear he's saying you don't even listen to that sexist pig. 

"Yeah," but before he can finish his sentence, a bell rings. "Oh! Well, time for dinner. We will see you at the table."

"Of course, sir." Saeran smiles, and as soon as they walk away, the sile turns into a look of disgust. "I hate him."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Mc nods, noticing that Scarean hasn't moved his arm. "After dinner, we need to get him alone I'm sure he would be happy enough to go somewhere alone and private with me, and we can get drinks, and then the job is done."

Saeran sighs, but he nods, "Okay. But we have to get through this."

Mc doesn't say anything as they start to walk over to the massive table in the centra of the room; she says hello to a couple of people with little interest; she thinks it's no coincidence that they're sitting right across from the mark and his date. She smiles gratefully as Saeran pulls out the chair. 

Her nose wrinkles as she looks at the salad already on the plate in front of her. It's filled with tomatoes, which she's allergic to. As she plays with her food, she subtly puts them on Saeran plate.

"I can't believe I never told you this before, but my name is Areum. It is super great meeting you here. I'm so used to meeting such boring people at these kinds of events; it's such a relief, honestly."

Mc smiles, and it's one of her very few real ones of the night so far. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Mc, and this is my husband, Saeran."

"Yup." Saeran smiles as he takes Mc's hand. "You have a pretty name."

"Thanks." Areum beams at his words. "You guys are the cutest couple."

"Well, you guys certainly can't keep your hands off each other."

"Because they're in love," Areum says, and he just rolls his eyes. "So, how did you meet? Have you been married long? Oh, and what's your favourite thing about each other.

Mc freezes, this girl talks a lot, and she has more questions than Mc was expecting, plus she and saeran had never spoken about what they would say if someone asked her how they met. "Oh, I-"

"We met at a charity event actually," Saeran says, and because of how fast he's able to say this, it makes Mc think he had a fake backstory in his the entire time. "My brother works for a charity company, and they were throwing a party, and we met, and now here we are."

"Yup. We always say it's all thanks to his brother that we got together." Mc says. "That was about two years ago, we started dating not long after I met him, but we've only been married for a couple of months. 

He smirks at that as if thinking that she'll be easier to pry away because they haven't been married long. This is good; they can make this work to their advantage.

"Oh, you haven't been married long?" his smirk getting wider, "Oh and aren't you a little young to be married?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." Mc nods, "But we just love each other so much we could not wait any longer, isn't that right, my love?"

"Of course, my darling," Saeran says, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "My brother thought we were too young at first as well, but I had a little talk with him, and I made him understand."

Areum leans forwarn in her chair, the speed at how fast she moves pushes her chair back, and it makes an awful noise, but it doesn't seem to bother her, "Really? Well, can you tell me what you said?"

"You're very nosey, I don't he's gonna-"

"No!" Mc and Saeran cut him off at the exact same time, causing several heads to turn and look at them with quizzical expressions.

"What we meant is that, uh, I would love to tell you. I just hope I can remember what I said." Saeran says. "So, what I told him is, that ever since the day that Mc walked into my life, everything had changed. And I know, everyone says that, right? But it's true, she always sees the best in the world and in everyone that's around her, but that doesn't mean she lets anyone walk over you; she fights so hard to bring out the good that she sees even if no one else sees it. She's so confident, but at the same time, she would never tear anyone else down. Since the day we first met, she has pushed me in the right directions, and I might not always realise it, but she's always moving me on the right path. nShe is the most strong and incredible woman I've ever met, and she's still strong after everything she's gone though, and that's why I fell l in love with her. And the fact that she's beautiful adds to it."

"A little sappy." their mark mutter but is ignored when they pretend they did not hear him.

Fuck. That was so amazing, maybe Mc is just kidding herself, but it doesn't feel fake, from what Saeran just said to the way he's rubbing circles in her hand and the way he's looking at her right now. "I- I don't know what to say for once in my life, but I do know this, I love you," Mc says as she lays her head on his shoulder. 

"And I love you," he says, kissing her forehead.

"That was beautiful," Areum says in awe, and Mc has to agree with her. "I guess that answers the question of what your favourite things about her are. But, what about you, Mc? What's your favourite thing or things about Saeran?"

"Okay, but this probably won't be as nice as what he said." Mc laughs. "The thing about Saeran, he's probably the bravest person I've ever met, no matter what happens, he'll always have a fight in him, and he's also courageous in the way he'll kill spiders for me whenever I ask, and that happens a lot in our house. He doesn't always show it, but he's so kind and caring when you break through that tough shell that he has. He has done more for me than any one person deserves, and I thank whoever sent him my way every day."

Areum smiles, but before anything else can be said, the first course comes. As the meal goes on, their mark starts asking questions, clearly wanting to pick holes in their marriage. As they tell stories, they find out a lot about each other, how she's kinda a comic book nerd who looks sitcoms, and how they both watch parks and recs; he said he started watching because of one of his friend, and the whole thing leaves Mc wanting to find out more about his private life. As they leave the table, once the meal is over, all Mc can think that all of that food is pretty terrible, and she's pretty sure she saw Saeran spit something out when no one was looking.

"Was it just me, or was that food disgusting?" Saeran asks once they're out of earshot.

Mc laughs, "No, it's not just you. That was the worst meal I've ever had. Also, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Alright," Mc says, biting her lip, he probably won't answer, but she guesses it won't hurt to ask. "Do you actually have a brother that works with a charity organisation?"

"I do, yeah. My brother Saeyoung has worked there for a while." Saeyoung responds.

"Oh," Mc says. "That's cool."

Saeran smiles at her and nods his head, "Yeah."

"So.."

"So," Saeran says back before looking around the room. "Looks like everyone is dancing, and we won't be able to get him right now; there are way too many people, so, do you wanna, you know?"

"Do I wanna what?" Mc smirks. 

"Do you wanna dance?" Saeran asks, holding out his hand.

"I would love to; I mean, sure, we don't really have a choice." Mc rambles before taking his hand. "I can't really dance."

"It's just a slow dance." Saeran laughs. "You just have to sway."

Mc nods her head as the stop in the middle of the room; her arms going around his neck and his around her waist. And it feels so natural like she's done it a thousand times. When she dances with him, it feels different; she likes dancing with him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Saeran says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You just seem deep in thought," Saeran says.

"Oh," Mc says. "I was thinking about your speech actually, that was really nice. It really did surprise me, you know. It must have been so hard for you to say so many nice things about me."

"Actually, no," Saeran says. "Before today, I thought I hated you, but it's just not true."

"Oh." 

Mc doesn't know what to say; she should agree with him because before today, she thought Saeran was the worst, but he's somehow managed to change her opinion today.

"Yeah." Saeran bites his lip. "I need to tell you something; all the pretending had made me think. I really love spending time with you, and I think I always have; I think I just pushed these feelings really deep inside. I'm really at feelings, I'm not saying I'm in love with you, but I really like you, it could be love, I don't know but-"

"Saeran."

"What?"  
"Shut up."

Saeran pauses, a frown on his lips, but before he can say anything, Mc leans up and then she's kissing him. She can feel in a second Saeran's lips go from a frown into a smile, Mc grabs his tie and pulls him towards her, so it's easier for her to kiss him. Mc can feel people staring, and she's positive she can hear muttering about them, but she couldn't care less. She doesn't understand how his lips are so soft, and she also doesn't understand how his lips moving against her own feel so natural, like she's been waiting her whole life to do this with him.

It feels like they're like this for hours when they pull apart. When they pull apart, Saeran is smiling. "Now, I would love to do that some more, but we have a job to do."

"I would love to do that again, but you're right," Mc says as she scans the room, grinning even wider when she sees the mark, and he's alone; he makes a gesture with his finger for her to come over. "Okay, this is good, he's alone. I'm gonna need you to find his date and keep her distracted, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Saeran frowns. "I know you can take care of yourself, and I'm basically just here for the worst-case scenario. But are you sure you don't want me with you?"

"I'll be fine," Mc says. "Besides, this is the only way we can get him alone, and I know you know that."

"Okay." Saeran nods after a couple seconds. "Just put it in his drink, and be careful."

"I know. I've done this before." Mc says, quickly leaning up to peck his lips before she walks away, and she can feel his eyes watching her as she does so.

"Where's your date?" is the first thing she asks him when she approaches. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," he says, squeezing her arm without letting go.

"Do you wanna go get some drinks?" Mc asks with the fakest smile she can muster. "My husband is busy right now, so he won't bother us."  
"Well, if you're sure," he says, pretending to be hesitant about the whole thing. Once they get drinks, she's able to quickly put the poison into his glass, and it's probably the easiest kill she's ever done; Mc doesn't have to convince him to drink it. She manages to make him think she's a lightweight and that she's drunk because all of a sudden, he leads her into an empty room. 

Mc tries to play up the whole innocent thing by asking him what they're doing here; he doesn't respond. He's leaning in, trying to kiss her, but then he's grasping at his throat.

"What the hell!"

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate pretty girls," she whispers in his ear before she pushes him over. 

He doesn't respond as he grabs and scratches at his throat; Mc quickly texts Saeran before kneeling down in front of him; she's gonna be the last thing this miserable man ever sees. When he closes his eyes for the final time, his death is as unsatisfactory as his life. She checks his pulse just so she can be confident that he's not just faking it, and just as Mc feels no pulse Saeran walks to the door; she gives his body a little kick before she runs and opens the door, only opening it a little so no one else can see inside.

"So it's done?"

"Yeah, it's done."

"That's so great."

"Where's his date."

"I called her a cab and convinced her to leave."

"Great," Mc smiles. "We should probably leave before he's found," Mc says as he leaves the room.

"Yeah," Saeran says, grabbing her hand, and they very subtly power walkout. He leads her into the apartment so they can get a second breath before they have to leave. Saeran leans in, but Mc stops him. "What?"

"Isn't there something you should be asking me?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course."

This time when he leans in, she doesn't stop him.


End file.
